


Playing Favourites

by banorawhites



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Siblings, if you read this as ship i'm stealing your organs, listen i just needed to get this out of my system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banorawhites/pseuds/banorawhites
Summary: "And when the nights went dark, the last of the light leaving the sky, Loz would confess that Yazoo was his favourite."
Kudos: 8





	Playing Favourites

Loz knew he had a favourite. He knew he probably shouldn't have done, but he did. Mother said she loved all her creations equally (apart from Sephiroth, who always took precedence over her other three sons) Loz should as well. But... he couldn't help but love Yazoo a little more than Kadaj.

Yazoo was his baby brother, but not in the same way as Kadaj. Where Kadaj refused to let Loz baby him too much, responding to his displays of affection with a curt "I'm not a child, Loz," He would indignantly state that he was the oldest, that he had existed before Yazoo and Loz had even come into being. He seemed above and over Loz, a fact that made the biggest remnant wince. However, Yazoo would accept all the attention Loz was willing to give him. There were days, the quiet, boring, waiting days, or the days where all Kadaj would do was talk to Mother, and that left Yazoo and Loz on their own.

They would talk for hours. As eager as Loz was to talk, he loved listening to Yazoo. He didn't always understand what he was talking about, but he would tell Loz everything he'd been reading in whatever books and papers they had grabbed from whatever dilapidated shelter that they managed to hide in overnight. Some were stories, which he would recount incredibly well, but some were more grounded in reality. Those tended to send Loz to sleep, but he never meant to. He would stay up to listen to Yazoo for hours if they both could manage it. Never mind that they needed to be at their peak physically- Loz just wanted to listen, even if he couldn't take it all in. He couldn't help getting distracted sometimes.

It was hard not to when the person you were talking to was that gorgeous. All of the brothers were beautiful, they all took after Sephiroth in that regard, but Yazoo was especially gorgeous. He had inherited the beautiful androgynous features, making him look ethereal. He shone when next to Loz and Kadaj. Despite them all having the same eyes, Yazoo's seemed especially beautiful. Loz wasn't sure how he did it and took to staring at him even more when he wasn't paying attention to see if he could work out why.

It all added up to Loz having a favourite. Kadaj was mother's favourite, that much was clear, and so that meant Loz and Yazoo had paired themselves off. Kadaj would disappear for days at a time to do mother's bidding, preparing him to bring Sephiroth back, and that would leave Yazoo and Loz alone. They had plenty of time together. Yazoo had taught Loz to read, Loz taught Yazoo how to fix their motorcycles. They never left the city, however, just in case Kadaj came back. They were always eager to hear what he had done this time or to heal his wounds and make him rest depending on what state he was in. And with Kadaj asleep, they gave them even more time alone together.

And when the nights went dark, the last of the light leaving the sky, Loz would confess that Yazoo was his favourite. He would admit it quietly, just in case Kadaj was still awake. He loved his brother, but if Kadaj suspected anything he would tell Mother. Loz didn't want to upset her, even more than he wanted to tell Yazoo how much he cared about him

And, when they were sure Kadaj hadn't heard, Yazoo would return the sentiment, wrapping his arms around Loz and hugging him, resting his head on his shoulder. Loz would hug him back tightly, pulling Yazoo into a bear hug that made the younger brother grin, a smile making his beautiful features all the more meaningful, especially when Loz knew it was him who caused that smile.


End file.
